


Snowflakes

by DidiNyx



Series: Blitzstone Galore, because it heals the soul [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Blitzstone, GAY FLUFF WE ALL NEED, M/M, Short, THEYRE SO CUTE, all my works are sappy deal with it, and fluffy, and sappy, cough cough, did i mention this is gay, i am proud tho, i am way too into this ship, i cant help myself, totally original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidiNyx/pseuds/DidiNyx
Summary: "I immediately felt the bitter cold flood away as I lied my head down on his chest, listening to his heart skip a few beats. I felt myself smiling and my face felt more hot than it should've been. He responded by hugging me back, resting his head on mine. We stayed there for a few awkward seconds before I couldn't stand any temptation anymore. I lifted my head up and tugged on Hearth's scarf, forcing him to lean his face down towards mine."or: cuddles in the snow





	Snowflakes

I tried to keep my shoes from getting soaked as I walked down the snowy streets of Boston. The streets weren't as crowded as usual, which was a good sign, but the temperature had dropped severely since the last couple days. Although I was freezing, Hearth looked more sick, visibly shivering and trying to keep his hands inside his leather jacket pocket. He had never done well in cold weather. Every winter he gets sick and that makes the days long and tiring for the both of us.

I started to feel really bad for him, so I decided to lighten the mood. _Well...at least the snow is beautiful_ , I signed, then took off my own gloves and it gave it to him (which wouldn't have harmed me because it wasn't sunny outside), so he could sign back without his hands freezing. He nodded and signed _thank you,_ leaving me to figure out what to sign next.

_I really hope it starts warming up again. I really don't like seeing you so sick._

Hearth grunted and signed, _Same_. He glanced up at the sky. _No luck. Snow falling._

I saw what he meant. Already, there were snowflakes accumulating. They weren't very big, but I was still worried. We needed to find shelter quickly before it got even more colder.

I mentally sighed and threw my arms around Hearth's shoulders, pulling him into a hug. I didn't think he'd mind. I mean, we go across typical limits in order to get warm.

I immediately felt the bitter cold flood away as I lied my head down on his chest, listening to his heart skip a few beats. I felt myself smiling and my face felt more hot than it should've been. He responded by hugging me back, resting his head on mine. We stayed there for a few awkward seconds before I couldn't stand any temptation anymore. I lifted my head up and tugged on Hearth's scarf, forcing him to lean his face down towards mine. I wasn't paying attention too much on what I had done, but the last thing I remembered was feeling his lips against my own.

It wasn't a very long kiss, but it was enough to make me feel giddy. I looked up at Hearth, who was smiling down at me, unable to get the joyful yet flustered look off his face. I began to smile too.

 _Wow. That was nice,_ I signed.

_Agreed._

_That was amazing. It's hard to explain._

_I'm sure you'll think of something._

I looked around, remembering the snowflakes. _It was soft and gentle, full of delicate passion. It was like a snowflake._

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again. _I can get used to this,_ I thought.

**Author's Note:**

> queennyxie.tumblr.com :) thanks for reading this sappy shit


End file.
